CrystalClan/Roleplay
Rainstar sat atop his rocky den. Most cats would be revolted to sleep here, in this cave where his Clan lived, but this was the most comfortable life possible for the Clan. He purred quietly. The Clan was doing well. Huntingpaw padded out of the apprentices den with a large yawn. He was so hungry, he could eat a deer! He plodded over to the fresh-kill pile to find it empty. 14:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw padded into the camp, dropping a mouse on the ground. "Guess I came at the right time?" She asked, giving Huntingpaw a polite nod. Stormpaw walked into camp, dropping a mose as well. He glared at Huntingpaw, his eyes cold. He gave his sister a curt nod and padded away to the apprentice den. 14:51, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Stormpaw, but in his mind he hissed. He turned to Willowpaw with shining eyes on the mouse. "Oh, Willowpaw, you're a life saver!" he hopped over toward her. "Wait, were you going to give this to the elders?" 15:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I can always get more, it's aright. Sorry about Stormpaw, he isn't usually this bad tempered.." She replied, flicking her tail with a sigh. "Maybe you'd like to come with me to get more for the elders?" She added, tilting her head to the side. 15:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Sure!" Huntingpaw gulped down the mouse in a few bites, cleaning the scraps off his whiskers. "It's okay, whenever I see Stormpaw he looks like he has a thorn in his paw." 15:07, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He's always pretty grumpy, even with me.. Don't mind him, if you don't bother him he couldn't bother you. Should we let Rainstar know we're leaving?" She responded, glancing around the cave. 15:09, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw gave a curt nod, padding towards Rainstar's ledge. "Hey, Raindude, we're leaving for a hunt!" Huntingpaw's hollar echoed around the cave, hurting Rainstar's poor ears. "Don't get eaten!" Rainstar called back down. 15:13, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Should we take Stormpaw too? I know he isn't the most friendly guy around but he's a good hunter.." She mumbed, trying to make her brother seem a bit better. 15:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw forced himself not to cringe. "Uh.... sure, okay, I mean he's gonna have his mouth shut most of the time, so I won't have to listen to him moan," he paused, fluffing out his white chest fur. "No offense." 15:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw flicked her tail, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I can tell you don't want him to come, so I won't bring him." She said, turning and walked toward the entrance. 15:19, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He can come, it's cool! Heck, maybe he'll prove himself to be a nice guy!" Huntingpaw blundered after Willowpaw, babbling. 15:20, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shook her head. "I care about him, but he isn't a nice guy I can tell ya that." She replied, looking around to make sure he didn't hear them. 15:22, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw stared at her, surprised she would say that about her littermate. But he totally agreed with her. "Okay." He shrugged. "Maybe I can show you some wicked battle moves I learned? My mentor says I'm going to be a warrior in no time," he said, self lovingly. 15:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shrugged, "if you want to, I guess." She said, walking out of the cave. "Where should we go?" She added quietly. 15:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw scanned the pine forest, once more feeling in awe that their beautiful home was hidden under those rocks. "Maybe where there's more undergrowth?" he suggested, a burning feeling in him as he once more remembered what a poor hunter he was. 15:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, sure that's fine..Is something wrong?" She replied, looking back at him, her eyes showed concern. 15:35, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, looking like his normal over confident self once more. "Psst, nah," shaking out his pelt, he began trotting loudly towards the thicker foilage. "Let's go!" 15:37, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Shh, don't be so loud you'll scare everything.." She hissed softly, walking quickly but lmost soundlessly. 15:41, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw held his breath, as if that would make his paws quieter. Irritation burned his ears. ''Why does it matter if I'm being a little loud? '' 19:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sniffed the air, scenting a mouse. She crouched down, holding her tail still. The small apprentice crept forward, quickly jumping and killing the mouse before it could make a sound. 20:16, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Good catch," Huntingpaw commented, pounding over on heavy paws. "I bet I'll catch a bird!" he scented the air, following a sweet scent, then realized it was another mouse trail. He paused. ''I want to catch a bird... '' 20:21, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you, Huntingpaw.. Why don't you get the mouse? It could be logical since it's around.." She whispered, trying to stay quiet. 20:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "But I kind of wanted a bird," Huntingpaw stated loudly, with a lopsided ear. He pricked his ears when he spotted the brown mouse pop out from under a tree root and disappear into a small burrow. "Oh well, it's too late now. Maybe it saw it's shadow." 20:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sunk her claws into the ground, begining to lose the patience she had left. "It probably heard you, I'm sure all the birds have left too. You need to be quiet so we don't startle all the prey away.." She muttered through gritted teeth. 20:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, not noticing Willowpaw losing her patience with him. "Okay," he said, a little bit quiter than before. "Let's try somewhere else." 20:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Where should we go?" She asked, tilting her head and looking around. "Why do you want to catch a bird so bad?" She added softly. 20:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Patchfeather